This invention relates to a rotor for a centrifuge and in particular to a swinging bucket centrifuge rotor which includes a flexible sample carrier and which has a restoring cap assembly operative to restore the sample carrier to a position in which the axis of the sample container supported by the sample carrier lies substantially parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotor.